Versus: Aubrey & Vance
by Smilez 'LoRi
Summary: Just an expert of how Aubrey and Vance used to be before things fell away. Human Vance; Vampire Aubrey. Young and in love.


Versus: Destined Rivals

_Aubrey & Vance: Seattle, WA. October, 1995._

He lay in bed staring out the window at the dark and rainy night, but not really seeing. The room was mostly absent of light except for the light that the moon provided through the windows. Rain drummed against the exterior of the apartment; a tranquil sound that Vance found enjoyable on most rainy nights like this. But now the sound aided in keeping him awake along with the nagging feeling of anxiety. As sleep avoided him, it left time for him to mull over his life. Of his past mistakes, and the ones he will make in the days to come; about what the future held for him when he did.

A knock on his bedroom pulled him out of his mediation. As Vance sat up in bed, the door opened slowly, quietly, revealing Aubrey.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Vance said barely above a whisper.

He said nothing as she approached the bed quietly, struck wordless by her beauty as always. And as always, ever since he first met her, his heart sped up nervously. She stood silently next to his bed, the corners of her mouth curled up, and he knew she was smiling at his reaction to seeing her. His reactions always amused her she had told him once before.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you until tomorrow," Vance said to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down on the bed with him.

"I was lonely, and I wanted to see you," Aubrey replied, looking at him dolefully. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Vance sighed, and squeezed her hand. "I am."

She continued to look at him longingly, and then slowly she brought her dainty hand up to touch his face. He suppressed a shudder at her cold touch, but he couldn't hide the jolt his heart made, not from her ears. And although it he would readily admit it was from happiness, he couldn't bury away the fear the accompanied it.

"Are you afraid of me?" Aubrey asked, pulling her hand away.

"No," Vance lied.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Vance; I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not scared of you, Aubrey," He said, looking at her directly, willing it to be true.

Aubrey reached out to lightly caress his bare chest. "Prove it."

Vance cupped her face gently in his hands and brought her forward to meet his lips with hers. He kissed her lightly at first, just savoring the feel of her softness; the feel of her slightly damp hair in his hands, sliding through his fingers. He knew no fear at that moment, only tenderness and affection.

Aubrey sighed in content at his touch, but Vance wanted more. He pulled her on top of him not breaking their kissing; the kissing that increasing grew passionate. And as his hands explored her as they have many times before, he still couldn't fathom how perfect she was. Her hands searched him too, just as intrigued and fascinated with him as he was with her. Her golden hair showered down around him, keeping only her and him safely inside.

He could barely breathe as his human heart fluttered. And just when he thought he could not take anymore, Aubrey broke away and looked down at him with her hazel eyes smiling proudly. Vance couldn't hold back then. He needed more of her, a lot more.

Vance rolled them over, him on top now, and kissed her again. It was rougher this time, but she encouraged him further. He loved the taste of her, like honey and cream. It was intoxicating. She looked like an angel lying beneath him, and he knew what she said was true. She wouldn't hurt him. As their clothes fell away, so did all of his insecurities. All of his earlier contemplations were pointless to him now. Vance wanted this; he wanted her and everything that was included. They fit so perfectly together, he couldn't think of it any other way. He couldn't imagine being anywhere with anyone else but Aubrey. The way she felt against him, the way she dug her nails into his flesh, the way she moaned his name, he didn't want it to stop, ever.

With heavy breathing, and their hearts hammering against their ribs, Vance rested his face in the crook of Aubrey's neck, taking in her lovely scent. They locked each other in a warm and sweaty embrace, listening to the pelting rain.

"Are you awake?" Aubrey asked after a long silence.

"Barely," Vance mumbled into her neck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he sighed, content with where he was at.

"Seriously, Vance."

He brought his head up to look down at her. "If you're going to ask to use the bathroom the answer is no because I am very comfortable right now and you're not about to ruin it."

"I don't have to use the bathroom," she giggled.

"Well, what is it, babe?" Vance asked, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Have you considered what we talked about the other night?"

He looked at her again, remembering the conversation they had just two nights ago. "Yeah..."

"Do you have an answer?"

Vance looked at her pensively. "I think so," he answered, stroking her golden hair. Then he rolled over and leaned on his elbow next to her. "Will it hurt?"

Aubrey reached to grab his hand and bring it to her lips, which were swollen from his kisses. "Not if you don't want it to," she murmured against his hand.

He stared at her, laying there in the dark, looking absolutely lovely naked in his bed. Hair spread out over the pillows, comforter pulled up to cover her breast. He wanted to dismiss the conversation and go for round two. Instead, he inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "What about the others? I don't think your brother likes me very much."

"Jack is just a being a protective brother. He doesn't believe your feelings for me are genuine." Aubrey didn't look at him as she explained; just played with his hand. "But I know they are."

"Of course they are," Vance affirmed, using the hand she was playing with to stroke her cheek. She smiled at him, and then pulled herself up to kiss him affectionately. This continued for a while, and she rolled on top of him this time. He chuckled when she bite his lip playfully, and he retaliated by lightly tickling her sides, making her giggle and squirm on top of him.

"Vance…" she began to say against his lips.

"Hmm?" He grumbled against hers, making her smile.

"Do you love me?" She pulled away to look at him.

He was struck momentarily silent by her frankness. "Uhhh…"

Aubrey frowned.

Vance had never been asked that question before, and even though he knew the answer, it caught him off guard. "Er, Yes."

"Why did you hesitate?" She continued to frown.

"Because I didn't expect that."

"That was the point." Aubrey slid off him, upset.

"Babe," Vance said, wrapping his arms around her and preventing her from going any further. "I love you," he confessed, looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, really," he answered, gently running his hands up and down her back. "I love you, Aubrey, and I want to be with you… forever."

"Forever." Aubrey brought her face up to his and asked him in a whisper, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," he murmured. They kissed again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. And then, she was slowly making her way down, kissing his cheek and along his jaw to his chin, then his throat. She stayed there, positioning herself comfortably, while her hand found his and they held each other tightly.

"I love you too," Aubrey said against his neck. "And I want you to be mine. Forever." She placed her lips delicately against his jugular, pausing, and then, as his heart raced with anticipation, she sank her teeth in.

It hurt for only a second, but afterwards, the feeling was absolutely euphoric; the feeling of giving his life to this wonderful being. He trusted her without a doubt, and he would indeed give up everything just for her; just to be hers for the rest of eternity.

He was finding it hard to stay awake after a while like this. And when she broke away from him, she bit her own wrist to provide him with the poison that will stop his aging life. And he drank from her, as she did him, and Vance knew he would never regret this decision. She would take care of him, and he would take care of her, and everything would be perfect just as they were.

When it was done, he tried to speak but his mouth could not form words. He was falling, fast, into an inevitable slumber.

"Shhh, it's okay," She lulled. "Go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he managed to ask.

"Yes. I'm not leaving. I promise."

And as he fell, she kissed him with a feathery touch, and the last thing he remembered was the taste of his own blood.


End file.
